Green Lantern (Sodam Yat)
Sodam Yat is a Daxamite, the Green Lantern of Space Sector 1760. He's also been seen by many as having the potential to be one of if not the most powerful of the Green Lantern Corps, but currently Sodam Yat is a rookie among the Corps. Biography Early Life Even as a child, young Sodam Yat was fascinated by the stars, despite Daxam's xenophobic culture. His father Diro Yat tried to discourage this, but during a meteor shower, Sodam caught view of a spaceship crash by a mountain not for from his home. Heading to the crash site, he found a wrecked spaceship, with the pilot still alive. Sodam assisted the pilot in removing him from his damaged ship, and was able to communicate with the alien named Tessog. Sodam befriended Tessog despite the language barrier, and even went so far as to give him a place to recover from his injuries. When Sodam's parents discovered Tessog they assumed he was a alien criminal so they arranged for Tessog to be killed, and as a result Sodam Yat became enraged and disgusted of his people. He then spent several years rebuilding Tessog's damaged spaceship to escape Daxam for good and build a new life for himself. Destruction of Daxam The same week that Sodam Yat managed to repair Tessog's old ship, the planet Krypton was destroyed, and the debris from the dead planet made its way to Daxam, resulting in severe planetary conditions. Before the worst managed to wipe out the populace, Sodam put the rebuilt spaceship to the test by using it to escape the horrific storms. While leaving the planets atmosphere, and entering open space fragments of Krypton managed to hit the ship, resulting in Sodam getting knocked out and the navigation systems being damaged. The small fragments were soon followed by larger fragments which would have ripped Sodam's ship apart, had it not been for the arrival of a Green Lantern ring, which shielded Sodam's ship though the rings power only had enough to shield him and not take him to the planet Oa. As a result, Sodam spent several years in the Well of Stars, until Mon-El's craft managed to escape the Well. The ring using all of its remaining power, locked on to Mon-El's craft and used it as a way to maneuver Sodam's craft toward the planet Oa. Recruited by the Corps Sodam's craft manged to make it to Oa, where he was awakened from his slumber by the Green Lantern Corps. The Corps informed him as to the fate of Krypton and Daxam, causing Sodam to accept that he was perhaps the last of his kind. They also informed him as to the nature of the Green Lantern Corps, its purpose, its benefits, and the responsibility. Seeing the Corps as the chance he has sought for years into going out into the universe exploring and helping others, Sodam accepted the ring as his own. For several months, Sodam Yat was trained to use his new found power both with the ring and with his own physiology in the midst of a yellow sun. By the end of his training, Sodam had mastered both the ring and his new found powers, gaining the proper title of Green Lantern. Powers and Abilities Daxamite Physiology: Sodam has the powers that are native to all Daxamites if they where in a solar system with a yellow sun, similar to Kryptonians. * Solar Energy Absorption: As a Daxamite, his cells function like a super battery, hyper metabolizing specific wavelengths of radiation as fuel to enable living functions and/or superhuman abilities. Different wavelengths of radiation have different effects on Sodam Yat's physiology and well being, but his cells cannot absorb or utilize all types of radiation. The wavelength of his home solar system's red sun enables his body to function on an identical level of a healthy human while the Earth's solar radiation in both its raw and filtered state through the Earth's atmosphere acts as fuel to enable all of his powers. Every time Sodam Yat uses any of his superhuman abilities, his body expends absorbed sunlight and he is capable utilizing any of them to various degrees through controlled circumstances. The existence and constant exposure to proven "healthy" radiation sources is not required for him to live and utilize his powers, but prolonged periods without exposure to them and/or utilizing his powers will require Sodam Yat to recharge in order to live and continue using his powers. ** Invulnerability ** Longevity ** Enhanced Senses *** Enhanced Vision **** Thermal-Blast * Light Gravity Augmentation: Like Superman, born on a giant world with a heavy gravity, Sodam Yat muscles automatically become super-strong in Earth's light gravity. From this source, Sodam Yat also acquires superhuman muscular abilities. ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Stamina ** Super-Breath ** Flight: Sodam Yat can fly to a "distant" galaxy and back in "mere minutes". Paraphernalia Equipment * Green Lantern Power Battery Weapons * Green Lantern Ring Category:Heroes Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Daxamites Category:Earth - S Category:Earth 38